Darkness of The Fae
by flameofdarkness101
Summary: Kidnapped, or rather, Fae-napped from her friends and family, The Princess of the Royal Family of Fae must find out what the intriguing creature with the hypnotizing eyes could possible want with her. What is this? A multi-powered supernatural? Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Screaming in frustration, she relentlessly pounded at the door with her fists.

"Let me out!" she yelled. "Or at least face me like a man. If you even are one!" she taunted.

For two days she has been stuck in an underground cell with nothing to do except stare at the four metal walls surrounding her. Her captor had not given her a drop of water or a morsel of food, but being a member of the Royal Family of Fae, she could easily survive several years without food or water.

Apart from the door, wrought from metal, and the four metal walls, there was a mirror and a bed. In the mirror, she could see that her vibrant black and red wings had become dulled by the dust coating them, as did her clothes, an off-the-shoulder, long sleeved black and red corset-styled dress that ended at her knees. The bottom of the dress had that of a handkerchief styled skirt.

Many times she had tried to bust her way out using magic, but it seemed as if the door was magic resistant. She pondered at the possibility of the were-wolf who had captured her, being powerful enough to create a spell of such immense power. She thought of it being someone else who had placed the spell, but that person would have had to be anticipating her arrival. She shuddered at the thought of someone constantly spying on her. She was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of the door unlocking. Scowling, she stood up, ready to give the person a piece of her mind. But as the door opened fully, her breath was caught in her throat.

In the center or the iron doorway, stood the most amazing creature she has ever seen. Tall and fair, jet black hair that fell to his back was held together in a loose ponytail. The few strands that were left framing his face, landed gently on his pronounced cheekbones. Two lines under his eyes made him look mature and a sculpted jaw and a prominent nose gave him a look of danger. But what demanded her attention the most were his eyes. They were the most amazing shade she had ever seen; the darkest, most glowing shade of red, flecked with three spots of black. A smirk played on his full lips and she could not decipher whether it was amusement or haughtiness.

"Welcome Sakura, Princess of the Royal Family of Fae," he said.

She marveled at the smooth baritone of his voice and confusedly wondered how he knew her name and title. She was a secret kept from the outside world, mortal and supernatural.

"My name is Itachi," he continued. "I hope you will enjoy your stay with me, because my dear Princess, you are never leaving."

He watched in carefully concealed amusement as his words registered in her head and her expression transformed to that of amazement, then absolute shock and finally, unbridled anger.

"How dare you! I do not even know who you are and you come in all demanding and expect me to listen to you? What power could a pathetic mortal like you have?" she spat.

His features darkened and faster than she could process, he was behind her.

"Surely you feel the power in this room, _Your Highness_," he snarled, yanking her unusually natural pink hair backward. "Do you believe this is the power of an ordinary mortal? Or of any normal supernatural being? You, of all people, should know not judge people by their appearances."

Hissing in pain, Sakura struggled to escape his relentless grip on her hair.

Shaking his head, he let go and was before her in an instant.

"Look at me properly Princess. I know what powers you possess," he said. "Go ahead, undress me with your eyes," Itachi taunted.

Spreading his arms and taking a step backward, he inclined his head politely to her as consent for her to go ahead.

Growling, she obliged, if only to fulfill her awakened curiosity. Eyes turning a glowing purple, she sorted through his strands of DNA. It was not even a full minute before she stopped. Gasping in astonishment, her eyes returned to normal.

Staggering backward onto the bed, she was finally able to string coherent words together, "It is impossible. There are too many different strands of different powers," she said, starting to hyperventilate. "What are you?!" she shrieked.

He smirked.

"Now do you understand my power? I am one of a kind Princess, an experiment of sorts. Unnatural, if you will. Born as the child of a half vampire-half werewolf and a half wizard-half fae, I was injected with dragon DNA as well as that of a nymph, a dryad, a phoenix, a sphinx, a siren and a centaur. I have the blood of a deamon in equal share as I have of the blood of the fallen angels. Princess, I am everything and nothing. I possess the power of all of the most powerful supernatural beings. The disadvantage of having such power is that I also have all the urges of each individual being and at times, the impulses are more than I can bear."

"Um," she began timidly, "does that mean you have to feed like all of these creatures?"

"That is correct."

"Does that mean that I am here because you are hungry?" she nervously asked.

Surprising her, he laughed, a charming infectious sound that, in any other situation, would have made her smile. He walked towards her and knelt in front of her.

"Why would you immediately arrive at that conclusion? No, my Cherry Blossom. When I said all urges, I meant all. Feeding, hunting, fighting, mating shifting," he said.

"So what is the reason for me being here?" she demanded.

Itachi chuckled. She looked very much like a little child with her arms crossed and her jewel eyes blazing.

"All will be revealed in time, Blossom," he tantalized.

Muttering profanities under her breath she shoved him away and stood up. He took a seat on her bed and watched silently as she paced back and forth in the tiny cell. After half an hour she gave up and threw herself on the bed.

"My life sucks," she said, covering her face with her hands. "Now what?" she asked. "Do I get to go back home now, since you obviously will not tell me my purpose in being here.

"Absolutely not."

"I thought not."

She found it strange to be so comfortable around this strange man in such a short period of time, especially when she had never been around many people in her life. Only the servants in the palace knew about her. Over all, for her entire life, it has only been the servants and her parents. She was actually enjoying his company.

Silently, he got up. Turning to face her, he decided to set some ground rules.

"Alright Blossom, let us lay down a few rules. If you do exactly what I tell you to do, we will not have a problem. Good behavior means you get nicer things. Please do not make this too difficult for me because as hard as it is to believe, I do not enjoy kidnapping you and keeping you prisoner."

"Really? Because considering the fact that I am stuck down here in a metal box with heavily placed enchantments around the room, I would have never guessed you did not like imprisoning helpless people," she said sarcastically.

"Blossom, you are far from helpless."

Scowling, Sakura turned away from him. "What do I do now?"

"Sleep."

"What?"

Capturing her chin between his thumb and forefinger, Itachi forced her eyes to meet his glowing red orbs.

Sakura watched in awe as the blacks specks in his eyes began to spin. Suddenly feeling tired, she gave into the darkness pulling at her consciousness and fell into his arms.

Itachi placed her on the bed gently and dropped a fleeting kiss to her temple.

He walked towards the door and turned to look at her one more time.

"Sleep well Princess. I shall return soon."

Slamming the door he bolted it, leaving Sakura on the bed in a peaceful sleep.

For now.


	2. AN

Hey guys. I'm really happy that you liked my story. I was so shocked and surprised to see one hundred and one views and four reviews. I was reading my email and I was so excited and happy that I was at the edge of my seat, literally. I wasn't going to continue this story, I was going to leave it as a one-shot but since it is my first story, I'm thinking I'll continue it. Thanks you so much for taking the time to review, it really made my day.

Mayamo aka Athena2000 – Thank you. I will think about writing a Pja fanfic. I will try not to let it get to my head.

emmicool28 – Thank you for being my first reviewer. And ok. That description works. Thanks.

byasaku1245 - Gracias. Me alegro de te gusta mi historia. Voy a seguir.

ayingChan – Ok. I'll try to update soon.

dragonslippers – I will. :D


	3. AN 2

Guys, please help me. I need a cover image. Is anyone willing to do one for me? I can't do art to save my life.


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N - Ok so I know that those of you who actually cares about this story may want to kill me. But please don't. I faced the wrath of my mother to finish this. BTW. Go read back the first chapter. I rewrote it. An not to mention I have to go do assignments now. Enjoy, r and r. Bye - Aria**

**Chapter Two**

When Sakura awoke some hours later, Itachi's face was the first thing she saw. Squeaking in alarm, she sat up quickly and pulled her knees up to her chest. Grabbing the pillow in front of her, she used it as a shield, shoving Itachi away from her in the process. She heard a muffled protest and she looked at where her hand landed. Turning red in mortification, she realized the palm of her hand had smacked Itachi right in the nose. She snatched back her hand and hugged the pillow like a little girl.

Itachi sat with his feet tucked under him as he held his hand up to his nose, attempting to quell the bleeding. He muttered some words that she did not understand and pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Sakura winced in sympathy when she saw the bloody mess his nose was in.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she slowly crawled over to him, moved his hand away and inspected his bleeding nose.

It did not look broken, she mused.

After a while, she noticed he was studying her intensely. Blushing, she murmured something incoherent and made to move away. Cupping her cheek in his large hand, he leaned in and nuzzled her neck. Sakura sat there frozen, her breath caught in her throat.

Suddenly he pulled away. She cleared her throat and once more began to examine his nose.

"Why is it not broken?" she asked.

"You would like for it to be broken?" he teased.

Sakura flushed.

"I heal faster than any living thing or rather, anything, dead or alive. All my genes have merged together to give me superior abilities, endurance, strength and powers,"

"So then when I hit you it actually did not hurt?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Then why act like a baby about it?"

"I was hoping you would take care of me while I was wounded and incapacitated," Itachi grinned wildly.

She turned away from him and hid her head in her knees. He chuckled and turned to retrieve something from the floor.

The whiff of a delicious aroma had her spinning around to face him. Sakura thought she could just swoon at how he looked; his hair falling in his face only enhanced his wild grin and black muscle t-shirt, giving him a screaming bad boy look. What her eyes settled on though, was the huge silver platter of French fries that was so large Itachi had to balance it with both hands. She peered behind him and saw a smaller platter with fried chicken and two champagne glasses filled with what looked like Coca-Cola.

She wondered absently how it was possible for him to even get food like this here. She looked back at him; the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, just holding her favourite food. It's a gift from god, she marveled.

She dove for the fries and he put them down and moved away before she could collide with him. He watched in amusement as she practically devoured the fries. He put the platter of chicken on the bed and picked up the two glasses. He sat beside her and handed her a glass. She took a large gulp and handed it back to him, returning to her fries.

After demolishing the entire platter of fries and two pieces of chicken (with some help from Itachi), she laid back, content. Draining his glass, Itachi laid beside her with his hands behind his head.

They lied in silence for a while until Sakura's voice interrupted the peace.

"Please let me go now, Itachi," she pleaded.

The sound of his name from her shocked him. He turned to face her. Seeing the desperation in her eyes sent an unknown feeling lurching through him. He rolled over and placed his weight on one elbow, facing her.

"Look, Sakura, I know how much you wish to return to your family. But, I am afraid it is no longer possible."

Clutching his shirt she started to sob in desperation.

"Itachi please, please let me go," she cried.

He said nothing. He simply brought her closer and held her. She resisted at first but then she clutched at him and pulled him closer.

After about an hour, her sobs died away to sniffles, and he moved away to look at her. Holding her, he spoke, "I came back to take you away. We shall leave immediately for my home. I do believe you will like it. I made my own realm as well. So you can travel anywhere and everywhere without fear. There are flowers, birds and beaches. You will adore it." He spoke as if this was a good thing and Sakura hated him for that.

"Did you ever consider that it would take me further away from my family?" she asked brokenly.

He hated the way her voice sounded and it caused him pain to know that he did that, when he was supposed to fill her with joy.

He sighed. "Close your eyes."

She pulled away from him and sat up. "No! I've had enough. I wish for you to tell me the reason for my presence here. And I want only the truth. How far are we from my home?"

Itachi winced as she yelled at him. "Alright, I will not reveal my intentions for keeping you here until I deem it necessary. But I will answer some of your questions. First, we are in an entirely different realm from your own. What more do you wish to know?"

She calmed down and decided to learn more about her captor.

"How old are you?"

Itachi cocked his head to the side as if in thought, "I have never thought of that. Maybe a few centuries." He shrugged.

"A few _centuries_?" she squeaked.

"I am a vampire," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Right," was the dubious reply.

He sent her a grin.

"So are you the only one like you?"

"Yes, I am the only hybrid. I know this for certain because I would have been able to track another from millions of miles away."

"Do you know anything about your family?"

"I am an orphan, which is why I was chosen. I do know that I was born a human though."

"Do you remember anything about what happened to you?"

"No. Before they began, they put a memory block on me, and after, they wiped my memory just to make sure. I have tried many times to remember, but even I cannot fix what has been wrought in metal," a twinge of regret lacing his voice.

Even though this strange man holds her captive and took her away from her life and family, she could not help feeling sorry for him. Even though he may be lying through his teeth, his story pulled at her heart strings and brought tears to her eyes. "I'm sorry. That must have been so hard for you."

He smiled bitterly, "Beautiful Blossom, why do you cry for a sorrow that is not your own? Why do you mourn for lost that is not yours? Why do you scream for pain that is not yours to bear?"

"I do not know. It is too much to bear at such a young age. "

"I apologize for burdening you with my sorrows, Princess."

"I asked."

"And so you did, but now My Blossom, we must depart, for soon it shall be too late for us to travel. But for me to be able to carry you, you must not be conscious. It saps the energy to move from realm to realm without the practice of years. Soon you will learn, but for now, you must sleep. "

"Not at all. You-"

His eyes began to spin, lulling her to sleep. Her last conscious thought being, _"This would be the last time I look into his eyes. Goodness knows what his power is."_

Scooping her up the way one would lift their bride, he transported them both in a swirl of black rose petals.


	5. Please Read

A/N – Hey guys. Please don't kill me. School has been soo stressful. I'm already working on the third chapter. I should be finished before the end of Sunday. But, I decided to post this story I started writing before. It's not a one-shot. It's Ita-Saku. Please check it out, and I hope you like it. :D

NAME: Sources of Entertainment


End file.
